1. Field
This invention relates to nut-holding and bolt-holding attachments for open-end wrenches. The term "nut-holding" is used in this application to include "bolt-holding" inasmuch as the size and shape of the head of a bolt is similar to that of a nut.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of nut-holding attachments for open-end wrenches have been described in the patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,032 of Jacks describes a resilient clip which fits within the jaws of an open-end wrench. Most of the patents known to inventor, however, involve a flap or plate which slides over the jaws of an open-end wrench.
Attachments of this latter type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,655,168 to Speckman; 2,557,628 of Becker; 2,697,371 of Bowman; and 2,369,400 of Malcom. These devices are essentially flat or planar in nature whereby a flap or plate member is slid along one face of the jaws of a wrench to cover partially the slotted opening formed by the jaws. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,436 of Hall, discloses a somewhat similarly shaped wrench attachment wherein the nut engaging portion is displaced from the face of the wrench. The Hall device is intended to prevent the wrench from falling off a nut or bolt during tightening.